Chapter 9: The Low Seas
Morgana: Okay, so then, all we gotta do is cross the Low Seas and find that Valley of Fire. Reynn: Well... Reynn: (Thoughs) I don't know... Are we really just gonna follow some random Prophecy word for word? But, what other leads do we have? Reynn: (Sigh) Okay. I guess we'll run with it.￼ Ryuji: Really? Reynn: Captain Faris and Shinjiro, can you tell us how to get to the low Seas? Faris: Hmm... Maybe. But I'll not be lending you this ''ship. For one, she can't venture downseas even if I see feeling generous. Oh. Wait. Hey, Mog! Is our guest still aboard? Moogle: Guest, Kupo? Shinjiro: You know who. Two girls, one with the lass and glasses with blue haired girl. Moogle: Oh, from the League, Kupo! They might be, Kupo. I'll go look, Kupo. Minutes Later Quistis and Naoto appeared Naoto: You need me and Quistis? Faris: Sorry to detain you. Quistis: I thought we were done with our Transaction. Did you find some sort of problem with the Cargo? Shinjiro: No, the good were sound. I've another quandary... If you'll hear me out. Naoto: Then what is it? Shinjiro: These guys here have business in the Low Seas. Naoto: Who are they? Faris: The Jiants from the Hills with Persona Warriors. In the flesh. Both: What? Lann: Ta da! Reynn: Cut that out! Sorry about Lann. I guess we might be the Jiants from the hills and Persona Warriors from the prophecy, but honestly? We don't know. They explain everything Naoto: Very Intriguing. Shinjiro: Yes. They need a boat. And as I recall, you've got one for us?￼ Quistis: Well... if it's true about the Thane--- that he's some kind monstrous Bahamutian doppleganger--- then we don't owe him anything. Which means... that the boat is up for grabs￼. Ann: Wait, "up for grabs"? What do you mean? Quistis: Oh, our groups had some business to attend to in Saronia, so we presented the Thane with a Boat.￼ Naoto: Some might call it a... a bride. Tama: You don't need to wheel and the-deal ￼with a bunch of no-good monsters like that. Ryuji: Yeah. Akira: You're not even Listening. Ryuji: Yeah. Quistis: So you're absolutely certain? You saw the thane undergo a transformation? Faris: Aye, and then Syldra ￼let him have it! Naoto: Okay. Well, don't get us wrong. I can see they're the Jiants from the hills and Persona Warriors... Quistis: But I can also see they've got some growing up to do. Do you think they'll survive the trip? Faris: Ha. One splash in the Low Seas can't stop a Prophecy. Naoto: Well, I guess you win. You can take the fastcraft down to the Low Seas.￼ Morgana: Alright! Haru: Thank you so much! Reynn: (Thoughts) ''Although, that whispering wasn't very encouraging... Quistis: Okay, right this way. Shinjiro: Good luck, guys. Ryuji: Thanks! Oh, right... We're sorry, we attacked you. Yusuke: We didn't mean to cause you more trouble. Shinjiro: Aw, no worries. If you survive, bye. Ryuji: Wait, what? Naoto: Come on, this way. They went to the Fastcraft Reynn: Hold on, where's this road go? Quistis: It's the way back to town. I mean, isn't that how you got here? The other road is crawling with Mirages. Nobody uses that one anymore. Lann: Dude! Oh, I so wish we knew about that coming in. Reynn: Well, that figures. I thought something about these docks smelled fishy. Tama: But at least we found some good the-Miraged! No worries, the-right? Ryuji: Yeah, no worries at all. (Whimper) They went ahead Naoto: Here she is. Just give us a minute They hop aboard Naoto: I set the helm to autopilot, so it'll take you right to the low Seas. Now get going, before the Thane or the Federation catch on. Morgana: Wow, you're just nice as a peach Makoto: See ya! Quistis: Bye now! And don't come back and Haunt us. Futaba: Huh? Haru: Wow, I can feel the breeze now. Yusuke: Yes, it's getting warmed up. Tama: I can't the-believe ￼they loaned us this great boat! We really lucked the-out this time. Lann: Dude, I know, right? We don't even have to steer it. I love the easy life. Morgana: Um, guys. Aren't you all worried about what Shinjiro, Faris, Naoto and Quistis said? Futaba: What did they say? Tama: Now that you mention it, they did kind of make it the-sound ￼like we weren't gonna live out the day. Ann: Pretty much. Morgana: Wonder why. Akira: Why so bad about the Low Seas... Right? You know, somewhere lower down on the map or something? Tama: What if they're called "low" ... because of all the lowlifes living the-there? Reynn: That could be it. Ryuji: Uh, guys. Reynn: Yeah? Ryuji: Did you hear it, or it just me that the waves going louder? Reynn: You think so? Lann: Guys, all of the sudden. I am suddenly getting this really bad sudden feeling. Morgana: Yeah. Tama: Bad feeling? About the-what?￼ They saw the Huge Waterfall Morgana: Oh boy. Futaba: Note to self: the Low Seas are not South. Lann: What the honking HAWWWNK! Reynn: They are Literally straight DOOOWN! Akira: Morgana: They fell to the Huge Waterfall and they are still alive Lann: Agh, Jelly Sandwich! Futaba: H-How are we still alive? Morgana: Tama are you still with us? Tama: Never been the-betterer... Tama splash the Water on Lann Lann: Hey, Don't do that on my head! Futaba: Now that our boat's busted, how are we supposed to get where we're going? Reynn: Ugh, don't tell me. They stop the Mirages for hurting the Little Turtle Morgana: Huh, looks like even Mirages have to put up with mean old Bullies.￼ Reynn help the Little Turtle up Reynn: Take care. Lann: Reynn, come on. We're Mirage Keepers! If you're gonna let them just swim away, then-- Then a Giant Turtle appeared Lann: Then you are... you're... doing exactly the right thing! Adamantoise: Young Mirage Keepers and Persona Users. My Minimantoise here tells a me that you saved his life. I thank you.￼ Ryuji: It... it talked! With Words? Tama: Hwooow... A talking the-Mirage! Yusuke: Seriously? Adamantoise: Now, tell me what Mirages Keepers and Persona Users like you are doing all the way out here? Makoto: Uh, well. They tell him everything Adamantoise: Hmm... Then, I shall help you find this "Babil." You are free to ride on my back. Morgana: Whoa! Seriously?￼ Adamantoise: Ohhhh yes. I'll be your "fastcraft." Or my best approximation of what a fastcraft is. They ride on him and then Rikku and Yukiko appeared Rikku: Wow. Real actual people. I thought we might've been seeing things. Ann: Oh, who are you? Yukiko: I'm Yukiko.... Rikku.￼ Rikku: Oh, Me? I'm Rikku. Man, I wish that Mirage hadn't come along and ruined my lunch, because I was having a great time in the seas. I'm very good in swimming so it's no biggie, but I was really starting to get pooped. Then I spotted you guys sailing along on top of old Adamantoise here. So, is there some story behind all this? They explained everything for them Adamantoise: The more the merrier. Enjoy the cruise. Rikku: Thanks. How totally amazing are you Mirages Keepers and Persona Warriors! It can't be easy befriending an Adamantoise. Yusuke: Honestly, I think we just happened to bump into a really nice one. Yukiko: Hmm. Oh! So you're trying to get to the Babli region, right? You need to set a course that way! They head off